


Super Best Boyfriends

by memoireantiques



Category: South Park
Genre: Boyfriends, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, ew i wrote this in november, guysplsimnotintosouthparkanymore, im sorry im cringe, theyre in love harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoireantiques/pseuds/memoireantiques
Summary: A cold, windy day at South Park High School turns Kyle's and Stan's lives around for the better.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 21





	Super Best Boyfriends

Stan,  
Meet me in the alleyway near the back of the school after class.  
-Kyle <3

"Hm, odd. Wonder what he wants this time" Stan Marsh thought to himself as he removed the note from his locker and held the note in his gloved hand. The note was written in Kyles cursive-but-not-cursive handwriting. Stan had always liked it, it was delicate and chaotic to him.

Instead of texting stuff like this, Kyle always preferred to write it on sticky notes and leave them on Stans locker, to reassure his anxiety that Stan wouldn't read it.  
Of course, Stan always read his texts, he loved Kyle for fucks sake. He has since he was in 7th grade! He genuinely does not know how he has kept it in for the past 2 years of his life. They were now in their Freshman year of high school at South Park High. Kyle has been out as gay since maybe 6th grade? Stan realized he was Bisexual in 7th grade. At least Kyle wasn't straight, so I have SOMEWHAT of a chance he always thought to himself when thinking about asking him out.

During his 1st period, Earth Science, Stan was thinking about what exactly Kyle wanted from him. Did his parents argue again?? Did he have another week of not eating? Who knows, really. He wasn't really paying attention to what Mrs. Sloberdick was teaching, he thinks it was tectonic plates? Really, it was just a review from 8th grade with some extra information. Sloberdick was going on and on about basic concepts and handed out a worksheet on some shit related to it, like??? What?

As the day dragged on and on and on, Stan got more and more weary and curious. In French, Stans last period, the typical shenanigans went on. Cartman being sent out, passing notes with answers to Kyle and back, Craig sneaking onto his phone, y'know, the norm.

As Stan walked out of the back entrance way and towards the alleyway, he was hit with the cool and muggy autumn air. The day was overcast, with pockets of showers throughout the day. It was cool, and the leaves that have already fallen down from the seasonal change were soggy and didn't give a happy little crunch when you stepped on them. It started to lightly drizzle, but nothing that you would pull your umbrella out for.

He saw Kyle when he reached the entrance to the alleyway. Waving to his friend, who waved back. Stan lightly jogged towards him. "Yooo Kyle" he said, and they did their signature handshake greeting thing. Stan leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pockets.  
"Sooo Kyle- what's the tea? Your parents arguing again?" Stan spoke to begin the conversation.

Kyle looked nervous and was avoiding eye contact with Stan. Stan moved himself to be standing up. Stan took a step closer to Kyle and tilted his head and looked at his friend in concern. Whatever he wanted to say was major. He looked like he was bursting to get something out. After several minutes of awkward silence, Kyle spoke.

"Stan, I think...I think I'm in love with you." He spoke, in sort of a rushed and nervous tone.

Stan froze in his tracks. How is this possible? Didn't Kyle just go through a recent breakup with a guy? I mean, the dude at hand wasn't that good of a guy and practically wrecked his mental health for three months with never wanting to be around him, but Kyle is clingy as shit. His head was in a whirlwind of thoughts. 

Should he be honest and confess? Or should he continue to hide his love. What felt like a billion years past by and Stan finally reached his final verdict.

"I, well...I love you too, Kyle. I have since 7th grade..." Stan spoke softly, looking away from his Super Best Friend. The two have been friends for as long as they can remember, and oblivious to the fact, they fell for each other. Hard.

Kyle looked away as well, taking a step forward to pull his lover into a hug, closing his eyes. He could not believe Stan loved him back. This isn't real, he thought. It's just a dream, right? Stan hugged back. He held Kyle, putting his own head on the redheads shoulder gently breathing in his scent of his jacket. He smelled so nice, so friendly, so... Kyle, y'know, like a mixture of vanilla and strawberry, to be exact. The signature Kyle smell (tm)

"Stan." Kyle spoke, with a glimpse of anxiety,

"Stanley Marsh, will you be my super best boyfriend?"

Stan was stunned. He couldn't mutter even a word. Kyle wanted to be his (super best) boyfriend? No fucking way. Just no fucking way. He just stayed there, resting onto Kyle. The air felt static. He was scared of ruining his and Kyle's friendship.

"Yes, Kyle. Yes." Stan concluded, moving his head from Kyles jacket and making eye contact with him His eyes were so pretty, so delicate and green, like emeralds, Stan thought to himself.

Kyle let out a sigh of relief and gently met Stan's lips with his. Stan wrapped his arm around Kyle's neck and leaned him against the brick wall, savoring the moment in the rain. Stan let off from the long, sweet and slow kiss and looked up. It was pouring. He and Kyle were soaking wet.

"Shall we head to my house to get dried off?" Stan offered, Kyle accepted and took each others hand as they headed off to the Marsh residence. Kyle called his mom to get the okay to stay for dinner at the Marsh's, which he was given the okay to. The two locked hands and began their walk to Stan's.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi i dont write fic ever lmao. i wrote this in november 2019?? according to google docs, at least. i dont care for south park anymore and honestly, i was gonna write more but then some stuff happened and im not into south park anymore and i think this makes a cute little oneshot. soo uhm, yeah. epic. also fun fact they have the same classes i did my 1st semester of my freshmen year. yikes.


End file.
